Reizend
by Luisee
Summary: Y es que él, en verdad, quería seguir mirándola dormir, aunque fuera una decadente tortura. *ErenMika*
• **Summary** : Y es que él, en verdad, quería seguirla mirando dormir, aunque fuera una decadente tortura. *ErenMika*

• **Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a Haijme-killer-troll-sama :3

• **Warning** : Posible OOC (¿Hay algo que yo escriba que no lo tenga?)

• **Pairing** : Eren X Mikasa, ErenMika para los amigos, que somos pocos :c

• **N/A** : Hola, hola~

Bueno, me he dado cuenta que casi no hay ErenMika, casi todo es Yaoi, que me gusta mucho pero en Riren o Erenri o como se llame, no es lo mío en realidad. Hace ya bastante _escribí_ con una amiga un fic de SNK en una cuenta compartida que tenemos (o teníamos xD) pero esta se considera la primera vez que escribo un fic en forma de este fandom :v así que… ¡A leer!

*Reizend: Precioso, encantador, estimulador :v 1313.

* * *

 **¸.•*(.•*´`*• *||| Reizend|||* •*´`*•.)*•.¸**

* * *

Mikasa tiene el cabello negro, antes lo llevaba largo como una cascada de oscuridad brillante cayendo por su espalda luego Eren tuvo la brillante idea de decirle que se lo cortara pero bueno, no hay vuelta atrás.

Ella sigue viéndose hermosa aun con el cabello corto, porque tiene una mirada que puede opacar cualquier defecto. Además, los ojos de Mikasa son… profundos, son bonitos y limpios. Eren piensa eso a diario, pero no va a decírselo. Simplemente va a creerlo y a demostrárselo cuando la mire directamente a los ojos.

Mikasa tiene una piel diferente a la de las otras personas, o quizá Eren piensa eso porque la de ella es la única piel que ha acariciado, tan blanca, suave, más suave de lo que él podía creer. Eren, al verla tan fuerte, ágil e imponente, pensaba que al tocarla Mikasa sería dura y fría como el acero. Pero no. Mikasa Ackerman es suave, cálida y extrañamente femenina.

Porque tiene hombros pálidos, tanto que un simple beso apasionado o una pequeña mordida pueden quedarse marcados ahí con facilidad. Tiene piernas largas que esconden un placentero tormento entre ellas. Eren sabe bastante sobre ese tormento. Y es que Mikasa además de ser su hermana adoptiva, su amiga y guardaespaldas personal, también es su novia, su amante.

Y ella está en la misma cama que él, a su lado, casi desnuda, porque esa noche hicieron el amor. No es la primera vez que lo hacen, pero ciertamente es la primera vez que Eren la observa tanto tiempo después de que ella se ha quedado dormida.

Siempre es ella quien lo observa dormir a él, incluso Eren ha despertado en medio de la noche y los ojos brillantes de Mikasa son lo primero que encuentra. Pero ahora la situación es diferente.

Eren se va vestido por completo y su rostro no tiene ni un ápice de sueño. Él está sentado, con la espalda recostada en la cabecera de madera de la cama y no para de observarla.

Con la piel brillante, los labios rojos y respiración calmada, Mikasa duerme con extraña tranquilidad, además esa pequeña marca que tiene en el cuello se la hizo él un rato atrás. Un rato atrás, donde hubo besos y abrazos, mordidas y sensaciones deliciosas que a Eren la encantaría repetir en esos momentos. Con ella, con Mikasa y sus asombrosos deseos de complacerlo y darle satisfacción hasta el final.

El muchacho se muerde el labio inferior, siente que su mente se va por el camino incorrecto, porque ella está a su lado, casi desnuda, sí, pero está durmiendo.

Ella duerme feliz y enamorada. Él está enamorado también, o lo más parecido a eso que existe.

Amor.

Recuerdos.

Pasión.

Sentimientos.

Y sexo.

—Maldita sea —susurra Eren, con un tono bajo, porque sigue estando confundido sobre muchas cosas que le rodean, que pasan y eso incluye su relación con Mikasa.

Y Eren piensa en Armin, Jean, Annie, Reiner, Levi, Hanji… en todos, de una manera diferente. Obviamente en Mikasa también, de una forma realmente distinta.

Él sabe lo que quiere, sabe que lo tiene, pero no sabe qué hacer con toda su felicidad, aún tiene muchas preocupaciones y recuerdos que duelen. La victoria de la humanidad está cerca pero no hay que confiarse, sin embargo, él no puede declinar a desconcentrarse a veces, más si Mikasa está tan cerca y de esa manera.

—¿Eren?

Y aunque su voz no ha sido para nada alta, ella ha logrado escucharlo. Entonces, Mikasa ahora despierta, se da la media vuelta en la cama, para poder encarar a Eren, quién la mira con una mueca de disgusto. Y es que él, en verdad, quería seguirla mirando dormir, aunque fuera una decadente tortura.

—¿Qué pasa? —suelta el muchacho, sin más.

Eren es medio tonto de vez en vez, algo inmaduro, no es de los que hablan de forma empalagosa o usan motes cariñosos al tiempo que se acercan a su amante con aire de príncipe encantador. Él puede llegar a ser demasiado seco y directo a la hora de hablar con ella, pero Mikasa lo conoce y sabe lo que se esconde tras sus palabras.

Pensamientos, filosofía al estilo Jaeger.

—No es hora de levantarse aún, ¿Cierto?

Mikasa está preguntando de puro compromiso. Sabe que aún no es hora.

—No, falta bastante —contesta Eren, se sienta mejor en la cama y poco le falta para cruzarse de brazos con cara de niño malcriado. Y es que él, realmente, quería observarla dormir un poco más, porque siente que así tiene más control, más tiempo de pensar lo que se antoje.

Por su lado, Mikasa lo ve con ternura y se acerca sólo un poco más a él. Está cubierta por cobertores cálidos y tiene la bufanda alrededor de su cuello, quiere sentir el calor de Eren más cerca, pero sabe que él no quiere dormir todavía, de ser de otra manera ya se hubiera acostado a su lado.

—Deberías dormir, necesitas descansar —le sugiere con un tono maternal que sabe que va a causarle un disgusto a su joven amante, pero no puede evitar hablarle así. Le gusta cuidarlo, quiere lo mejor para él.

—Estoy bien —Eren hace un mohín. Odia que Mikasa le hable de esa forma, él es un hombre y se lo ha demostrado varias veces.

—Eren…

Ella vuele usar ese mismo tono, pero justo entonces Eren vuelca de lleno sus ojos verdes en Mikasa, quien tiene una expresión adormilada, se está frotando un ojo con intenciones de espabilarse para estar con él, se ve tierna. No sensual. No arrebatadora, como casi siempre, sólo se ve tierna. Y es que Eren está enamorado, no lo más cercano a eso, él está enamorado de verdad, con cada célula de su ser. Y lo supo al pensar que ella es tierna y lo tiene todo.

—Está bien, Mikasa, sólo unos minutos más —dice tratando de convencerla. Él no tiene sueño, pero querer explicárselo a Mikasa es caso perdido.

—De acuerdo —la chica acepta, porque sabe que Eren no será un niño siempre. Y que aunque ella lo quiere cuidar, él tiene que hacer cosas por su cuenta, como dormirse tarde de vez en cuando.

Eren se inclina y la besa brevemente, pero con pasión, con la boca abierta y con ganas de que el contacto no acabe nunca, pero sabe que eso no es posible y se separa y la ve con esa expresión que siempre tiene en el rostro al estar así con él.

Entonces ella vuelve a cerrar sus ojos.

—Duérmete —susurra Eren, medio descontento medio enternecido. Es que ella luce cansada, lo cual es raro, porque Mikasa es sumamente resistente, casi invulnerable a cualquier cosa.

Quizá está cansada porque su acción con él la ha dejado agotada. Eren piensa eso de forma fugaz y su ego de hombre se va hasta el cielo.

Y aunque Mikasa es una fuerte solado que lucha por salvar a la humanidad con sus extraordinarias habilidades, en esos momentos, estando desnuda o bueno, sólo cubierta por la bufanda, adormilada y viéndose extrañamente encantadora, no es más que una mariposa grácil revoloteando en la mente de Eren.

Porque él está enamorado, y no va a cerrar los ojos esa noche, porque realmente quiere verla dormir un poco más.

* * *

 **¸.•*(.•*´`*• * |Ende~|* •*´`*•.)*•.¸**

* * *

• **N/A** : WTF? ¿Luisa, qué acabas de escribir? xD

La idea de Mikasa durmiendo desnuda no me cuadra :o así que puse que la cubre su bufanda, el menos pues (?) jajaja soy una loca, ignórenme :3

Okey, sé que esto es raro, pero espero que alguien lo haya leído y le haya gustado aunque sea un poco, es la primera vez que escribo de ellos :D tengo varias ideas locas y raras en mi mente pero bueno.

Según las estadísticas de la Universidad Mundial 9 de cada 10 personas que dejan review se sacan la lotería así que… ¿Reviews?

Suerte y bye bye~


End file.
